


Make Hay While The Sun Shines

by Wizard95



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Also Belle is a paediatrician don't ask me how that happened, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gaston has a dog, M/M, Neighbour AU, Stanley is not a very good guy, rating may change later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard95/pseuds/Wizard95
Summary: [ON HIATUS] LeFou's always lived in the same noisy neighbourhood, in a lousy apartment block putting up with equally lousy neighbours. Enter Gaston, the sexy, dreamy, way-too-good-to-be-true new tenant from flat 27B.





	Make Hay While The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am creating a new chaptered fic despite not having finished my other ones yet. This ship needs more fics so to hell with it. We need more modern Gafou so here's my take on the classic(? neighbours AU.

As far as embarrassing moments go, LeFou is quite immune to them. That's got to happen at some point, right? He's had his fair share of embarrassment to torment him for a lifetime, adding one more humiliating moment to the pile shouldn't make much difference, right?

 

Well, emphasis on shouldn't.

 

LeFou thinks there are many things that shouldn't happen in life. There are many things that shouldn't happen, shouldn't _have_ happened to him. Or so Belle continues to remind him.

 

He shouldn't have been fired. He shouldn't have been left a day before the wedding. He shouldn't have settled for such a monotonous job in the café. But Belle had a different way of seeing the world, of seeing beauty where there wasn't, of seeing positivity that wasn't there.

 

As far as LeFou is concerned, stuff happens for a reason. There must have been a reason why Stanley decided to leave him high and dry, he must have done something to deserve it. As for his job, well... Maybe that one thing had more to do with the fact that his boss was a greedy egotistic asshole and less to do with his own inefficiency.

 

Either way, point is, bad luck seems to follow him anywhere he goes nowadays. It's as though he's in an animated film, a dark cloud hovering above him at all times, thundering and raining on his face.

 

Today's been more a monsoon rather than the normal evil cloud, he thinks. Both literally and figuratively.

 

He makes his way into the building, not paying notice to the pool of water he's leaving behind. Today's been a total trainwreck indeed. First, his alarm doesn't go off for some godforsaken reason, and he leaves the apartment with barely two minutes to seven. The underground is packed, and when he makes it inside, he realizes he's still wearing his pyjama pants. With a tie. And a shirt.

 

The good thing about working as a barista is that people just see you from your waist up, right?

 

People on the other side of the counter, that is. Well, turns out that Agathe decided to pop up for a quick brunch today of all days. Today he served a cappuccino to the owner of the goddamn café, wearing flowery patterned pyjamas.

 

God bless her little generous soul, though.

 

"Do I want to know?" She squinted at him playfully. His sigh said it all. She gave him a tip and he stared at her tall figure and once again blessed her for being a ray of sunshine in a terribly cloudy day.

 

That's all the sunlight LeFou got today.

 

It just started getting pretty ridiculous after Agathe exited the place. As though she'd brought good fortune for half an hour, but the good vibes had followed her right out of there, flicking the middle finger as a big imaginary 'fuck you' to him.

 

It honestly doesn't even surprise him at all when he walks up to the elevator to see the big black words "out of order" pinned to it.

 

"Of course" he draws his exhausted body to the staircase with a sigh. "Of fucking course."

 

It's the third time in that month the lift breaks down. Oh well, he could do with the exercise, right? Because that's exactly what he needs today. Climbing fifty stairs soaked to the bone, with a burned hand, with a massive headache and an incoming cold. It's exactly like that Linsday Lohan film. Except that he hasn't kissed any handsome masked stranger in any party lately, so his bad luck is not going anywhere. There's no remedy, there's no chance of getting it back, there's just miser-- "Watch out!"

 

All he feels before pain takes over is his wet hand trying to get ahold of the staircase fence. He lets out a soundless squeak when he feels his feet swaying, and then there's blackness for a couple of seconds and the terrifying feeling that he's choking, the air having been punched out of his lungs upon hitting the cold hard floor.

 

LeFou doesn't watch out. Because LeFou has had the worst day ever and he's just a souless body walking. A dead weight dragging his feet around and sulking.

 

"Oh my goodness" someone mutters near. It doesn't sound like Monsieur Cogsworth from 24B, let alone his witch of a wife. In fact, it doesn't sound like anyone he's accustomed to hearing near his apartment and this can only mean one thing: some poor bastard has finally moved into 27B, he's got a new neighbour.

 

LeFou lets out a long-suffering groan and stares at the ceiling. He'd been so near... so so near. Just two more steps and he would've made it to his apartment door... Why? Why is the universe conspiring to get him killed?

 

"Please talk to me, are you all right?" The same voice asks.

 

LeFou blinks into focus and is left agape, for in front of him -- or rather, above, giving the fact he's lying on the fucking floor -- is the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

 

"Can you hear me? Can you talk?" The stranger inquires. LeFou is startled by a warm hand on his nape, seemingly keeping his head in place, because this stranger apparently thinks he's cracked his neck or something. "Please just talk to me"

 

"It's okay, I'm fine" he finds himself reassuring the guy. Monsieur Gorgeous lets out a relieved sigh.

 

"Just don't move, all right? I'm going to get my phone to call an ambulance"

 

"No, there's no need really--"

 

But Mr. Gorgeous is already gone, and LeFou makes a move to get on his feet. Bad, bad idea.

 

His vision goes black again.

 

"Why, what did I do, why..." he mumbles pityingly.

 

There's a loud thounder and the lights flicker. LeFou stares at the light bulbs menacingly.

 

_Don't you dare._

 

He tries again to move, only to be overwhelmed by dizziness.

 

"I said don't move!" Monsieur Gorgeous barks, rather irritated, as he comes back to place both hands on LeFou's head, immobilizing him. "I've got no reception, this bloody storm..."

 

LeFou snorts.

 

More like this bloody building and its bloody shitty power.

 

"That's good because I don't _need_ an ambulance" LeFou protests.

 

The last thing he needs today is to end up in the ER. Oh, that would really be the icing of the cake, wouldn't it? A very shitty, rotten, disgustingly decorated cake.

 

"You hit your head. You need a doctor, you might have a concussion." The man points out.

 

"Well then it's a good thing my best friend's a doctor, isn't it? I'll just give her a call..."

 

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Monsieur Gorgeous smiles at him, as if there's anything funny about this situation at all. "No reception"

 

LeFou lets out a sigh.

 

"This is not happening..."

 

"It is. I am so sorry, it's all my fault..."

 

LeFou cuts him off with a laugh.

 

"Believe me, it isn't"

 

"You tripped on one of my dog's chewing toys"

 

Oh.

 

Well then.

 

"Maybe just a little bit"

 

The man picks up the phone again, frowning at the screen.

 

"Look, it's just a little bit of dizziness. I'll be fine, just help me up."

 

Monsieur Gorgeous frowns down at him, worried. Lips forming a line.

 

"I am conscious and talking. It's just a small hit in the head, I'm not dying." LeFou insists, trying very hard not to let the irritation cloud his politeness. It's been a really long day and he honestly doesn't care that this guy might be the next Calvin Klein underwear model, enough is enough.

 

Monsieur Gorgeous tries one more time with the phone. Then curses.

 

"Okay." He answers rather pissed off. LeFou loses his ground as soon as he stands up, and the other man prevents him from falling. "Hey hey hey" the stranger urges.

 

"Mfine..." he mumbles, though it doesn't sound like anything more than a moan.

 

_I swear to god, if I puke all over this fine specimen of a human, I am fucking moving to Alaska and changing my identity._

 

"Really? You're fine?" Monsieur Gorgeous repeats, the irritation coming back. Well, he's got a temper. "So if I let you go right now you won't fall?" He makes a small move, and LeFou lets out a gasp, feeling himself falling backwards for a second. "Yeah I thought so"

 

"Monsieur, I've had a really shitty day, if you could _just_ help me get to that door over there I'd be _immensely_ grateful" LeFou, to his surprise, manages to let out a whole sentence without difficulty.

 

"My name is Gaston" he provides, with a hint of amusement.

 

"Hm, sxy name fra sexy flla." He blurts out.

 

"That's the concussion talking" Gaston says. LeFou suddenly doesn't understand what he's saying, and he wonders if hits on the head can erase someone's knowledge of their mother tongue. The whiteness of the corridor lights is blinding. He finds himself wishing the lights had gone off. Monsieur Sexy Gorgeous Gaston smells way too good. Of cologne.

 

"Thank you, that's flattering"

 

LeFou is sure he would've been able to appreciate the fragance in any other occasion, but now, it's doing nothing but turning his stomach.

 

"Hold on there, I'm trying to find the keys" Gaston urges him. His voice sounds more and more distant, but LeFou doesn't care, because the annoyingly bright lights are finally fading off. "Monsieur?"

 

"Such... nice, snice... smell... and a dog" he mumbles out, almost unintelligibly, before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know your opinions (: and come say hi [on tumblr](http://smuggsy.tumblr.com).
> 
> Gaston may seem a little out of character and not so full of himself, I've written this more with Luke in my head rather than the character so that might be why. Anyhow, it's a kinder Gaston, for a change.
> 
> Also, say what you will about Linsday Lohan but I love that film ♡


End file.
